Człowieczeństwo dla początkujących
by carietta
Summary: Dean nieświadomie staje się pomocnikiem profesora Castiela. Koniec końców, wychodzi na tym bardzo dobrze.


Oryginał: Interacting with humans 101 (link w profilu)  
Autor: otp-destiel  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean  
Raiting: NC-17 {bottom!Dean ]:-}  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Człowieczeństwo dla początkujących  
Tłumacz: carietta  
Beta: lobogirl

O O O O

Kiedy przydarzyło się to po raz pierwszy,, Dean był sam i odkładał właśnie ostatnią sztukę wyczyszczonej broni. Szum skrzydeł nie był powodem do wszczynania alarmu, więc nawet nie uniósł głowy.

— Cześć, Cas — przywitał się.

— Nie jestem Castielem, Deanie Winchester.

Słysząc obcy głos, Dean chwycił pistolet, zanim ten skończył mówić. Reakcja była odruchowa, mimo że wiedział, iż Colt nie na wiele się zda przeciwko aniołowi stojącemu kilka stóp od niego.

— Kim, do diabła, jesteś?

Mężczyzna zamrugał, marszcząc przez chwilę brwi, a potem jego twarz rozjaśniła się widocznie.

— Nazywam się Huliel, jestem ze sto dwudziestego szóstego garnizonu.

— Uh, w porządku — odparł Dean, powoli zniżając broń, kiedy było już jasne, że anioł nie miał zamiaru go zaatakować, ani zrobić niczego głupiego.

Cholera, wyglądało na to, że ma zamiar tak stać, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. Dean zawiercił się, próbując zorientować, co jest grane. Anioł zauważył jego ruchy i znów zmarszczył brwi.

— Wprawiam cię w zakłopotanie.

— Eee…

Co miał na to odpowiedzieć?

— Czy stoję zbyt blisko? Wydaję mi się, że pomiędzy nami jest więcej niż wymagane sześć cali, ale to moje pierwsze spotkanie z człowiekiem.

— Co?

Wymagane sześć cali? Co, do diabła?

— Czy naruszam twoją przestrzeń osobistą?

— Ee, nie, stoisz za daleko, żeby to robić.

— Cieszę się. Czy zbyt długo wpatrywałem się w ciebie? Czy to dla ciebie niekomfortowe1?

— Ta, trochę tak — zaczął Dean, wciąż nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co się tutaj dzieje. .

— Przepraszam, postaram się częściej uciekać wzrokiem.

— Dobra, słuchaj nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale co ty, do cholery, tutaj robisz?

— Och, racja! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Pomocy?

— Jakie ciasto pasuje lepiej do cheeseburgera z bekonem — jabłkowe czy wiśniowe?

— Co?  
— Muszę znać odpowiedź, aby ukończyć ten poziom treningu.  
Dean oficjalnie zaczynał wariować, albo śnił mu się właśnie najdziwniejszy sen w życiu. Cóż, przynajmniej nie był to koszmar. Ktoś mógł mu również zdrowo przyłożyć i teraz miał halucynacje. To zawsze było możliwe i zdarzało się już wcześniej. Dean zadrżał na wspomnienie o różowych, Dzwoneczkowo podobnych wróżkach, które objawiły mu się wcześniej.

— Uh, lepiej pasuje jabłkowe.  
— Jabłkowe, dziękuję, twoja pomoc bardzo się przyda.

A potem zniknął w trzepocie skrzydeł i Dean gapił się w pustą przestrzeń. Tak zastał go Sam pięć minut później, kiedy wrócił z biblioteki.

— „Twoja pomoc bardzo się przyda"? Naprawdę tak powiedział? — zapytał Sam, gdy usłyszał całą historię.

— To cię najbardziej interesuje z tego wszystkiego?

— Nie, ale musisz przyznać, że nie przypomina to zachowania aniołów, które do tej pory spotkaliśmy, prawda?

Cóż, Dean musiał przyznać, że jego brat ma rację.

— Dobra, ale o co chodzi z tym ciastem? Do czego to, do cholery, im potrzebne?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? To ty z nim rozmawiałeś.

— Pieprzone anioły.

Drugi raz zdarzył się tydzień później i cztery stany dalej. Dean właśnie sikał na jakiejś zapomnianej przez Boga stacji benzynowej pośrodku niczego, kiedy usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku dźwięku, gotowy opieprzyć Castiela za jego wyczucie czasu, ale zamiast niego, zobaczył nastoletnią dziewczynę, od której dzieliło go jakieś pół metra. Co gorsze, wpatrywała się w niego typowo anielskim wzrokiem.

— Dean Winchester.

— Jasna cholera! — zaklął i odwrócił błyskawicznie, żeby móc doprowadzić się do porządku bez spojrzenia tych oczu. Miał nadzieję, że Naczynie, o ile była świadoma2, nie odniesie żadnego psychicznego urazu.

— Zrobiłam coś źle.

— Tak, zrobiłaś! — wykrzyknął, znów na nią patrząc. — Co jest z wami nie tak? Nie możecie zrozumieć podstawowych zasad prywatności i przestrzeni osobistej, do cholery?

Oczy anielicy rozszerzyły się i spuściła wzrok. Najpierw Dean pomyślał, że to dlatego, iż zranił jej uczucia — dziwnie było o tym myśleć — ale wtedy szybko wyprowadziła go z błędu.

— Dzieli na więcej niż wymagane sześć cali i twoja przestrzeń osobista jest nienaruszona — powiedziała pewnie.

Znowu to gówno z „wymaganymi sześcioma calami". O co tutaj chodziło?

— Łazienka, koleżanko! — Dean rozłożył ramiona, wskazując dobitnie na obleśne pomieszczenie z pękniętym lustrem i porcelanowymi pisuarami.

— Och — odparła i przez chwilę Winchester myślał, że zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. — Czy to jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie się wypróżniacie?

Dean naprawdę potrzebował dzbanka ze świętym olejem, nawet jeśli tylko w celu nastraszenia anielicy. Może powinien zacząć nosić go ze sobą, na wypadek gdyby ta sytuacja miała się jeszcze powtórzyć.

— Na miłość boską! — wykrzyknął, z satysfakcją zauważając jej przerażony bluźnierstwem wyraz twarzy. — Tak, to jedno z tych „pomieszczeń".

Zachmurzyła się widocznie i Dean poczuł perwersyjne uczucie zadowolenia. Jeśli chcieli się z nim użerać, musieli znosić jego zachowanie.

— Nie ma potrzeby, żeby być niemiłym. Nie ukończyłam jeszcze treningu.

— Naprawdę? Więc naucz się tego: twoje Naczynie jest kobietą, a to jest męska toaleta. Oznacza to, że nie możesz tutaj przebywać, więc znikaj! — Anielica obrzuciła go spojrzeniem, jakby był zwierzątkiem w zoo, które właśnie wykonało interesującą sztuczkę. — Mówię poważnie, mogę mieć przez ciebie kłopoty.

Z jakiegoś powodu przemówiło to do niej, ponieważ odsunęła się, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Narażam cię na niebezpieczeństwo?

— Tak! — wykrzyknął, z ulga przyjmując jej zniknięcie, ponieważ naprawdę chciało mu się sikać.

Sam w to nie uwierzy.

O O O O

Za trzecim razem Sam był przy nim i Dean był za to wdzięczny, ponieważ zaczynał mieć wrażenie, iż jego brat uważał, że Dean wszystko zmyśla. Jedli właśnie szybki posiłek w motelu (i dzięki Bogu za to, ponieważ Dean nie będzie musiał wyjaśniać całej sprawy, gdyby anioł pojawił się w jakiejś restauracji. I jak, do cholery, oni go znajdowali?), kiedy rozległ się trzepot skrzydeł i stanął przed nimi anioł.

Deanowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, że zrozumieć, że to kolejna z „tych" wizyt i jęknął, kładąc głowę na stół.

— Dlaczego ja?

— Deanie Winchester.

— Zwarty i gotowy.

Ha! To zdecydowanie podziałało na anioła i Dean zastanowił się, czy możliwe jest pobawienie się tą całą sytuacją.. Sprawdzenie, jak daleko może się posunąć, może nawet lekkie podenerwowanie przybysza. Przynajmniej ostatni, który go odwiedził, miał w sobie trochę ikry, nawet jeśli był konkretnym palantem.

— Dean! — upomniał go Sam.

— Och, daj spokój — zaczął jego brat, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, ponieważ anioł podszedł do stołu, stając tuż przy Samie.

Na usta Deana wypłynął uśmieszek, kiedy zauważył, jak jego brat krzywi się na taką bliskość. Mimo że to zawsze on wypominał Castielowi jego brak szacunku do przestrzeni osobistej i, tak, miało to sens biorąc pod uwagę rozwój ich związku, ale przyglądanie się, kiedy przydarza się to Samowi, było świetne. Samowi, który zawsze uważał to za cholernie śmieszne i nie przestawał z tego powodu żartować. Jednak ten anioł nie był Casem — był nieznanym zawodnikiem, a Dean nie lubił, kiedy nieznani zawodnicy stali zbyt blisko jego młodszego3 brata. .

— Stary, nie nauczyli cię o „wymaganych sześciu calach"? — zapytał, mając wrażenie, że zabrzmiało to sprośniej niż powinno.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Anioł spojrzał na dzielącą ich przestrzeń. — Dzieli nas większa odległości.

— No jasne, geniuszu, ale zasada dotyczy każdej osoby w pokoju, a nie tylko mnie.

— Nie rozumiem.  
Dean zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie dlaczego uderzenie anioła było złym pomysłem, mimo że bardzo chciał to zrobić. Jego ręka nie byłaby mu za to wdzięczna.

— Mój brat.

— Twój… och! — Anioł w końcu zrozumiał sens zdania, kiedy spostrzegł Sama po raz pierwszy od momentu pojawienia się, wystraszony tak małym dystansem. — Przepraszam.

Ostatnie słowo anioła przypomniały mu o tych wszystkich momentach, gdy wypowiadał je Castiel, niemal tym samym tonem. Może to nie był do końca nieznany gracz, a jeden z aniołów jego kochanka?

— Nic się nie stało — odparł Sam, marszcząc brwi. — Możemy ci jakoś pomóc?

— Tak, mam do was pytanie, ale czy to jest cheeseburger z bekonem? — zapytał anioł, wskazując na lunch Sama.

— Nie! — wykrzyknął Dean dotknięty. — To królicze żarcie, stary! To jest cheeseburger z bekonem.

— Rozumiem. Dlaczego twój brat je królicze żarcie?

„To nie jest królicze żarcie", powiedział Sam w tym samym czasie, co Dean: „ponieważ jest małą dziewczynką."

Ich wspólna odpowiedź zaskoczyła anioła, jakby nie wiedział, jak sobie z nią poradzić. Jego mina była bezcenna i Dean prawie wybuchnął śmiechem — zrobiłby to, gdyby dokładnie wiedział, o co tutaj chodziło, bo wszystko zaczynało być kompletnie absurdalne.

— Twój brat jest dziewczynką?

Anioł przeniósł spojrzenie na Sama. Mimo wszystko, Dean parsknął śmiechem, widząc spanikowany wyraz twarzy brata, jak gdyby ich gość chciał dokładniej sprawdzić całą sytuację. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć mu o wszystkich powodach, dzięki którym Sam był małą dziewczynką, ale młodszy Winchester zauważył to i szybko mu przeszkodził.

— Nie! Nie jestem dziewczyną, a facetem. Dean po prostu jest palantem.

— Palantem?

— Tak.

Anioł zamrugał i przechylił głowę (kurwa, to było dziwne!), zanim zrozumiał sformułowanie.

— Ach, okazuje swoje uczucia, obrażając twoją męskość.

Dean zakrztusił się popijanym piwem i zaczął kaszleć, uderzając się w pierś.

Że, kurwa, co?

Sam również gapił się na ich gościa, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Cóż, jeśli jego uczuciowo-emocjonalny brat nie rozumiał anioła, Dean nie musiał martwić się swoim zdziwieniem. Nagle znowu stał się głównym zainteresowaniem anioła i pokrzepił się kolejnym łykiem.

— Gdzie można nabyć lubrykant?

Dean opluł go piwem.

Za czwartym razem Dean mógłby krzyknąć, gdyby nie fakt, że wydarzyło się to w środku nocy.

Kiedy spał.

I było ich sześcioro.

Dean rozbudził się natychmiast, jak zawsze, kiedy przez sen wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Jego ręka wsunęła się pod poduszkę, gdy tylko usłyszał ciche szepty, ale zastygł w bezruchu, bo rozpoznał dwa głosy. Powoli, nie do końca wierząc własnym uszom, odwrócił się i tak, stały tam dwa anioły, które spotkał wcześniej i pozostała, nieznana mu czwórka. Znajdowali się przy końcu łóżka, obserwując go uważnie i cicho, bo zauważyli, że nie śpi.

Co jest, do cholery?

Szybki rzut oka na łóżko Sama upewnił go, że jego brat wciąż śpi, pochrapując lekko, a jego długie kończyny rozłożone są na całym posłaniu. Otworzył usta, żeby go obudzić, ponieważ, serio, zaczynało to być przerażające, kiedy usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł.

— Sam się nie obudzi, Dean. Upewniłem się, że jego sen jest głęboki.

Dean odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swojego kochanka, który pojawił się przy pozostałych aniołach. Poczuł prawie namacalną ulgę, ponieważ cokolwiek to było, mógł pozwolić Castielowi się z tym uporać, zanim będzie jeszcze gorzej. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, widząc, że Cas nie zaszczycił pozostałych jednym spojrzeniem, jakby wiedział, że tutaj będą. Podejrzliwe myśli zaczęły krążyć po jego umyśle i wcale mu się to nie spodobało, ani trochę.

— Co się tutaj, do cholery, dzieje, Cas?

— Są w trakcie nowego, obowiązkowego treningu, który wprowadziłem — człowieczeństwo dla początkujących.

— Obowiązkowego treningu? Mówisz poważnie?

— Oczywiście. Z tego powodu wysłałem kilkoro z nich wcześniej, żeby mogli przećwiczyć to, czego się nauczyli.

— Ty ich wysłałeś? Stary, jedna z nich pojawiła się w toalecie, kiedy sikałem!

— Tak, przepraszam za to, powinna wiedzieć lepiej. Została wysłana z powrotem na podstawowy trening i obserwacje, dziękuję, że odpowiednio ją pouczyłeś.

— Obserwacje?

Dean niemal żałował zadania pytania, ponieważ ciężkie uczucie w żołądku podpowiadało mu, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba. Nie, żeby poprzednie przypadły mu do gustu, ale ta brzmiała jeszcze gorzej.

— Tak, przyglądali się ci podczas polowań i kontaktów z innymi ludźmi, ponieważ uznałem, iż będzie to najlepsza metoda nauczania. Poprzez obserwacje.

— Poprzez obserwacje? — powtórzył Dean; był jednocześnie zszokowany i wściekły. — Żartujesz sobie?

— Nie — odparł Cas, pojawiając się nagle przy nim i Dean podskoczył zaskoczony.

— Cholera, Cas!

Jego dalsza wypowiedź została przerwana, kiedy anioł przyciągnął go do wygłodniałego i gorącego pocałunku. Odpowiedział natychmiastowo, jego usta otworzyły się na pierwsze muśnięcie języka Castiela i jęknął w głębi gardła. Trochę irytowało go, że tak szybko się poddał, pomimo złości na anioła, ale cóż mógł zrobić? Zawsze kochał seks, a seks z Castielem był po prostu nieziemski. Jego własny język szybko podjął wyzwanie, walcząc o dominację, zanim pozwolił aniołowi wygrać. Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniego czasu i chciał Castiela w sobie — jego wejście zacisnęło się w oczekiwaniu na ponowne wypełnienie. Ale najpierw…

— Odeślij ich, Cas — powiedział, już oddychając ciężko i szybko, czując pierwsze przeszywające go fale podniecenia. — Pragnę cię.

— Nie mogę, zniszczyłoby to koncept dzisiejszej lekcji — odparł Castiel, nie przerywając lizania, gryzienia i ssania szczęki oraz gardła Dean.

— Ja-jakiej… lekcji?

Myślenie zawsze sprawiało mu trudność, kiedy Castiel skupiał swoją uwagę na seksie. Znów zajęczał i poczuł, że twardnieje, gdy dłoń przesunęła się w dół jego nagiej klatki piersiowej, zahaczając o sutki. Mgliście zarejestrował fakt odsunięcia pościeli, ale w tym momencie zdecydowanie bardziej interesowała go malinka, którą anioł robił mu właśnie na gardle.

— Jak — łagodzące liźnięcie — zaspokoić śmiertelnika.

Dean otworzył nagle oczy (a kiedy w ogóle je zamknął?), gdy pojął znaczenie słów i to, jak mocno jest obnażony. Przez upał, położył się do łóżka w samych bokserkach, które były teraz wybrzuszone i mokre o pierwszych kropel nasienia. Pozostawiało to mało pola dla wyobraźni, bo jego biodra drgały od budującej się w nim potrzeby. Automatycznie sięgnął po coś do przykrycia, ale Cas złapał jego nadgarstek, lekko, ale stanowczo, kładąc go z powrotem na materacu.

— Nie.

— Cas — zaprotestował Dean, spoglądając na obserwujących aniołów.

— Ciii, zaufaj mi — uciszył go Castiel, gładząc jego bok. — Zapominasz, że znam cię, Dean. Trzymałem twoją duszę i nie masz przede mną sekretów. Wiem, czego chcesz. O czym śnisz i fantazjujesz.  
Ostatnie słowo sprawiło, że zaschło mu w ustach oraz nagle zrozumiał do czego to wszystko prowadzi, i nie mógł nic na to poradzić; zajęczał.

— Tak jest, Dean — wyszeptał Cas prosto do jego ucha, przygryzając delikatnie małżowinę. — Dzisiaj dowiesz się, jak to jest być wziętym na oczach innych, marzących o tym, aby zająć moje miejsce; być tymi, którzy cię dotykają i posiadają. — Dłoń anioła powoli ściągała z niego bokserki. — Dzisiaj dowiesz się, jak to jest być tym, którego wszyscy pragną.

Słowa sprawiły, że niemal doszedł bez żadnego dotyku, jak jakiś podekscytowany nastolatek. Nachylił się w stronę anioła, nie mogąc powstrzymać żenujących odgłosów, które wydobywały się z jego ust. Był tak rozkojarzony, że minęło kilka sekund zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel rozebrał go i był teraz nagi przed obcymi aniołami. Szybki rzut oka w nogi łóżka upewnił go, że wciąż tam byli i oberwali go uważnie, zapamiętując wszystko. Jęknął.

Castiel wykorzystał okazję i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, wsuwając język w jego usta, podczas gdy jego dłoń sunęła w górę uda Deana, zatrzymując się blisko wilgotnego członka, ale nie dotykając go. Fakt, że Dean mógł czuć materiał ubrań anioła ocierający się o jego skórę, gdy wiercił się pod nim, przypominał mu o tym, że jako jedyny jest nagi i bezbronny. Podnieciło go to jeszcze bardziej.  
— Proszę, Cas!

— Słucham, Dean, czego pragniesz?

— Cas.

— Musisz to powiedzieć, Dean.

— Cokolwiek, wszystko, po prostu… proszę, pieprz mnie.

— Oczywiście.

Castiel nagle zniknął, ale zanim Dean zdążył zaprotestować, został pociągnięty do tyłu. Jego anioł oparł się o zagłówek łóżka i przyciągnął Deana na siebie, który tym samym opierał się o jego klatkę piersiową. Materiał koszuli Castiela łaskotał go w plecy, ale nie przejął się tym, bo anioł przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż jego boków. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści na prześcieradle, po obu stronach bioder Castiela, kiedy ten zaczepił stopą o jedną z jego kostek i rozsunął mu szeroko nogi, eksponując w całości pozostałym aniołom.

Dean zakwilił i mógłby zaprotestować, ale Cas dotknął jego twarzy i obrócił w swoją stroną, zamykając mu usta w kolejnym, palącym pocałunku. Skończyło się na tym, że dyszał ciężko, niezdarny zrobić nic poza odpowiedziami na doświadczone pieszczoty Casa.

— Co to jest? — To był głos anioła, który pojawił się jako pierwszy.

— Lubrykant — odpowiedział Castiel. — Pomaga…

Nie dosłyszał reszty, ponieważ nawilżony palec znalazł się nagle przy jego wejściu, zataczając małe kółka, zanim wsunął się do środka. Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniego razu, zawsze coś im przeszkadzało, więc wtargnięcie zapiekło bardziej niż powinno, ale uwielbiał to uczucie bólu wymieszanego z przyjemnością. Więcej żenujących i — miał nadzieję — zachęcających odgłosów wyrwało się z jego ust. Położył głowę na ramieniu Castiela, dając mu dostęp do gardła, co anioł natychmiast wykorzystał.  
Miał na wpół otwarte oczy, ale to wystarczyło, żeby widzieć przyglądające mu się anioły. Być ośrodkiem zainteresowania pojedynczego anioła to jedno, ale siedmioro z nich całkowicie skupionych na nim? Zajęczał bezradnie, coś w głębi niego zadrżało na widoczne pragnienie w więcej niż jednej parze anielskich oczy. Tak wiele razy go opuszczano, że wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć, iż ktoś — ktokolwiek — może go pragnąć. Upewnienie się, że jest odwrotnie, było niesamowite.

Dłoń Castiela musnęła jego członek zanim ruszyła dalej i Dean zaprotestował, ale anioła zaraz go uciszył. Palce pieściły jego twarz, przesuwając się w dół gardła i klatki piersiowej. Był tak skupiony na dłoniach Castiela, ich pozycji i pieszczotach, że minęła chwila zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że anioł znów zaczął mówić.

— …to sutki, są bardzo wraż…

Rozmyślne uszczypnięcie wspomnianych sutków sprawiło, że Dean wygiął się do przodu, nie dbając już o to jak wygląda, kręcąc się i jęcząc, nabity na palce Casa, absolutnie obnażony przed sześcioma aniołami uczącymi się o ludziach i o tym, jak ich zaspokajać. Wtedy dłoń przesunęła się w dół jego klatki piersiowej i musnęła mięśnie brzucha.

— …lubi być dotykany, całowany, lizany lub lekko gryziony…

Drugi palec wsunął się do środka i Dean zajęczał, zaciskając się na nich w oczekiwaniu na to, co się zaraz wydarzy oraz żeby podrażnić się z Castielem. Druga ręka, która muskała wnętrze jego uda, zacisnęła się mocno i wiedział, że będzie miał tam siniaki. W ogóle się tym nie przejął.  
— …to penis. Możecie z nim zrobić wiele…  
Dean zaskamlał — nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć nawet sam przed sobą — dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego gardła był zdecydowanie skomleniem, kiedy Castiel chwycił jego penis w tym samym momencie, w którym znalazł prostatę. Trzeci palec został wsunięty i Dean prosił i błagał, aby Cas w końcu go wypieprzył. Poczuł pocałunek na szczęce zanim dłonie opuściły jego ciało, przez co jęknął, ale zaraz wylądowały na biodrach i poczuł członek anioła naprzeciwko swojego wejścia, powoli przeciskający się przez rozluźnione mięśnie.  
Mimo że był delikatny, Castiel nie miał zamiaru robić tego powoli, wchodząc w niego szybko i gwałtownie. Dean krzyknął. Zawsze prosił anioła, aby robił to szybciej i mocniej, i wyglądało na to, że Cas zrozumiał, że nieco brutalniejszy seks nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Teraz anioł niemal nie dał mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się, zanim wysunął się prawie całkowicie tak, aby móc narzucić szybki i równy rytm, który omamiał zmysły przyjemnością. Po chwili Dean zaczął ruszać biodrami synchronicznie do ruchów Castiela i dłonie anioła znów zaczęły gładzić jego wilgotne od potu ciało.  
Sięgnął na ślepo w poszukiwaniu skrzydeł kochanka, których nie mógł widzieć, ale które pojawiały się podczas seksu. W końcu jego palce musnęły miękkie pióra i chwycił je, pociągając, na wpół świadomy cichego szeptu, który zaginął, kiedy biodra Casa drgnęły w odpowiedzi na poczynania Deana, przyspieszając ruchy i krzyknął, wyginając się w przyjemności. Szepty wzrosły i przypomniał sobie o innych aniołach, ale myśl szybko się rozwiała, gdy Cas chwycił jego penis i zaczął go gładzić w rytm swoich ruchów.

Wtedy poczuł drugą dłoń Castiela dotykającą znamienia na jego ramieniu i wystrzelił tak mocno, że pociemniało mu przed oczami.  
Kiedy Dean w końcu doszedł do siebie, był tak zaspokojony, że pozwolił sobie odpłynąć w fantastycznej post-orgazmowej fali, otulony jednym skrzydłem kochanka, podczas gdy dłoń zaborczo głaskała jego bok. Był na w półświadomy cichego szumu głosów, przypominając sobie o aniołach stojących wokół łóżka, ale było mu zbyt ciepło, żeby się przejmować. Cas obudzi go, jeśli będzie potrzebny.

— Piękny… piegi…

— Czy to normalne…

— Wszyscy ludzie tak reagują?

Ręka opuściła jego bok i Dean jęknął w proteście, ale po chwili zaczął praktycznie mruczeć, kiedy dłoń zaczęła gładzi jego twarz. Wtulił się w nią, pocierając tym samym o miękkie pióra Castiela.

— Nie, Dean jest bardzo wrażliwy na mój dotyk… dzięki naszej więzi — wyjaśnił Castiel.

Głos jego anioła sprawił, że Dean odpłynął jeszcze bardziej, kojarząc dźwięk z bezpieczeństwem. Wtulił się w ciepło przy boku, pozwalając by inne głosy stały się jednolitym szumem.

Chwilę później usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, głośniejszy niż zwykle, a potem poczuł usta na swoim czole, całujące go delikatnie. Przesunęły się do jego ucha i usłyszał wyszeptaną obietnice, podczas gdy otoczyło go drugie skrzydło.

— Mój.

Dean mgliście zastanowił się czy scenariusz powtórzy się, kiedy następny zespół aniołów będzie gotowy na tę lekcję. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

1

2

3


End file.
